If you give a chipmunk a computer he’ll want to IM
by Girl4Christ15
Summary: A short series of chats between the Chipmunks & Chipettes! Of course we all know that chipmunks can't actually use a computer but this is my opinion of what Alvin would IM his friends about if he could! Really, it's better than it sounds!
1. HottestChipmunkAlive & GIRLofROCKnROLL1

**It's me again! Don't worry I'm still working on "Cheer up Sleepy Jean" but this was just an idea that popped into my head and I felt the need to post it first! "_This_" is just a series of instant messaging conversations that I wrote between the Chipmunks/Chipettes. I only have the first two chapters done but rest assured there will be more to come in the future!**

**Obviously I do not own Alvin or the Chipmunks or the Chipettes, if I did I'd would not be sitting here making up ****instant messaging conversions for them (there wouldn't be a need to since I could just IM them myself! lol) **

**Happy readings! :)**

* * *

_IM log between HottestChipmunkAlive & GIRLofROCKnROLL#1_

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** heyy babe! wats up?

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ ugh, it's you!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ nmu?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** glad to see u 2 lol

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** nuttin much, i'm so bored!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ so you only IM me when your bored?

**HottestChipmunkAlive: **ya, pretty much

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ :(

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** ;)

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** 8-P (this is what u look like whenever u see me)

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ jerk!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** loser!!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1: _FREAK!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** WANNA BE!!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ ha you would know!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ btw alvin, i've been meaning to tell you- ditch the hat! it's the same as the one James Jonson from the Jonson Brothers wears except his is black

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** WHAT!?

**HottestChipmunkAlive: **THAT'S MY SIGNATURE TRADEMARK! HE STOLE HIS HAT FROM ME!!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ oh please, why would the lead singer of the most popular boy band sink so low as to base his fashion off of you?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** maybe because i'm the "lead singer of the most popular boy band" and john-what's-his-face wishes he had my good looks!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ lol ya sure

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ just admit it alvin- you're jealous

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** haha i take back what i said earlier, ur not a wanna be- ur CRAZY!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ w/e :P

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** btw did u see the latest picz of Millie Dakota online? that gurl is HOT!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ idk what guys see in her, she's such a slut! she gives us decent celebrities a bad name!

**HottestChipmunkAlive: **why britt, is that jealousy i hear?

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ like i have any reason to be jealous of that brat! i wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant before she's 16! anywayz i'm so much better than her!

**HottestChipmunkAlive: **oh, so does that mean you plan on getting pregnant before she does?

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ i swear idk why i put up with you!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** is it perhaps because of my exceedingly good looks and incredible sense of humor?

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ ...

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** admit it ur in luv w/ me!

_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1_ _has signed off_

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** awww i didn't mean it

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** :(

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** COME BACK!!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

_**HottestChipmunkAlive has signed off**_

* * *

**Pretty cool, right? It's ok I know you're probably sitting there thinking _"This chick needs to get a life!"_ Unfortunately I've heard that before. What I _haven't_ heard is what you thought of Alvin & Brittany's little convo (or fight rather!)** **So before you go about your busy day, PLEASE LEAVE ME A REIVEW! Gracias!**


	2. HottestChipmunkAlive & SimonJSeville

**I would like to add here that I changed my pen name from _DC's Princess_ to Girl4Christ15! I'm sorry for any confusion that might have caused!**

* * *

_IM log between HottestChipmunkAlive & SimonJSeville_

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** yo si! wat up?

_SimonJSeville: _Alvin this is ridiculous, we are sitting in the same room! Couldn't we just talk to each other like normal people?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** we r! this is how normal people in the 21 century communicate!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** besides wats the point of having a computer if u never use it?

_SimonJSeville:_ I beg to differ. I use my computer quite frequently- it's called research.

**HottestChipmunkAlive: **well this is called "fun"! it's way better than doin hw

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** omg!

_SimonJSeville: _What?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** ur sn is "Simon J. Seville"! r u serious?

_SimonJSeville: _Am I correct in assuming you have a problem with my screen name?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** well ya...IT SUCKS!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** i can't believe my own brother is so lame he uses his own name for a sn!!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** (we r soooooo not related!)

_SimonJSeville: _And your's is any better? Oh great "hottest chipmunk alive"!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** mine is 2 better

_SimonJSeville: _Is not!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** IS 2!

_SimonJSeville:_ Is NOT

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** IS 2!!

_SimonJSeville:_ IT IS NOT!

_SimonJSeville: _Ouch! What was that?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** an m&m ;p

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee let me change ur sn!

_SimonJSeville: _After being pelted by M&M's, I think not!

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** aww come on si! i'll change it to something really cool!

_SimonJSeville: _Such as "Hottest Chipmunk Alive" I suppose?

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** haha sorry bro but u've got 2 work ur way up to that level of awesomeness

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** but i promise i'll make it less lame than simon j seville!

_SimonJSeville:_ Fine. Seeing as how you will go ahead and do it anyway regardless of what I say.

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** that really hurts si, that u think i'd ever go behind ur back

_SimonJSeville: _Wouldn't be the first time...ow!

_SimonJSeville:_ ALVIN QUIT THROWING M&M'S AT ME!

_**HottestChipmunkAlive has signed off**_**  
**

_SimonJSeville has signed off_

* * *

**Like I said earlier this story will be an ongoing thing, no real plot just whatever pops in my head and I decided to write about! I'm open for any suggestions you might have for future chats between Alvin and the gang! Cough r****eview!**

**I also need help with screen name ideas for Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor (but mainly Theo!) If you cough review cough leave me some ideas that would be fantastic! Next chapter: _Group Chat!_**

**Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chat Room!

**Thanks everyone who offered suggestions for screen names! I hope you like what I came up with! **

* * *

_Chat room! _

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** ello! (fake british accent)_  
GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ (rolls eyes)  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ do you ever get offline?  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** hey i'm not the one who's always online  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ yeah, you are!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** how would you know? wat r u stocking me or something!?  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ no. you're just always on when i sign on  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** that's probably because everyone else signs off when they see you log on  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** X)  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ :p  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** i'm sending you a chat invite so that u can be a witness when my brother tries to murder me  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ ...do i want to know what you did this time?  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** nothing...just hit accept!  
_ GIRLofROCKnROLL#1 has entered "Alvin is the Greatest" chat room_  
_ ImSmRtrThEnU has entered "Alvin is the Greatest" chat room_  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** heyy bro! how's it going?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: I'm going to hurt you.  
ImSmRtrThEnU: You are so very lucky I am at the library right now.  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** why whatever are you talking about dearest brother?_  
_ImSmRtrThEnU:_ "_I'm Smarter Then you"!?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Which I wouldn't even have minded so much if you had at least spelled it correctly!  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Not to mention that it should be "than" not "then".  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** big deal! so i misspelled some stuff- that's what makes it ironic!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** what do you think brittany?  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ i think you deserve to have simon beat you up  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** WAT?! UR SUPPOSED 2 B ON MY SIDE!!  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ YOU CALLED ME FAT YESTERDAY!! REMEMBER?!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** NOT TRUE!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** i asked if you had gained weight, i never said you were fat!  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1: _ :(  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** i meant it as a complement!  
_ TeddyBear has entered "Alvin is the Greatest" chat room_  
_TeddyBear_: hi guys! :)

**HottestChipmunkAlive:** u here to yell at me 2?  
_TeddyBear_: no. Simon invited me  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ hi theo, if by chance you're anywhere near alvin- could you hit him for me?  
_TeddyBear_: why would i want to hit Alvin?  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ you don't, i do!!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** don't listen to her theo!  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ brb  
_TeddyBear_: um did i miss something?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: It's ok Theo, Brittany's just mad at Alvin  
_TeddyBear_: o y?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Cause he's a jerk.  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** i'm RIGHT HERE ya no!  
_TeddyBear_: we're sorry Alvin!  
ImSmRtrThEnU: I'm not.  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** some people just can't take a joke  
_ sportycupcake123 has entered "Alvin is the Greatest" chat room_  
_ **BrainsIsBeauty** has entered "Alvin is the Greatest" chat room_  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** wat r u guys doing here?  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ i invited them  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** o so now it's a party all of a sudden?  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ you invited you're brothers so why can't i invite my sisters?  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** tecniclly i only invited simon, idk how theo got in here  
ImSmRtrThEnU: It's "technically" Alvin.  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** shut up  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** i'm so bored!  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ me too  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** well i bet i'm boreder than u!  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ boreder isn't even a word, and if it was i would be more bored than you!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** no you wouldn't  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ yes i would!  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Oh and this isn't boring for the rest of us...  
sportycupcake123: Simon's right, and anyways we all know you guys just fight cause you like each other but are too stubborn to admit it!  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ ELLIE!!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** WAT?!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** NO WAYYY I LIKE HER  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME LIKING HIM!!  
_TeddyBear_: um Alvin, Dave's on the phone- he said you can't be on the computer because you ruined all of his good white shirts when you washed them with your hat.  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** that wasn't my fault! how was i supposed to know they'd turn pink?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: I think they call that "common sense."  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** before i leave i just want to say that it was nice knowing all of you...simon i'm leaving you my baseball card collecting and my favorite pair of socks  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Alvin just get off already!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** you know, the pair with blue toes that are really soft when you put them on...  
ImSmRtrThEnU: ALVIN!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** ok ok, i'm going!  
**_HottestChipmunkAlive_**_ has signed off_  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:_ i should get off too, my nails are in desperate need of a manicure  
_GIRLofROCKnROLL#1_ _has signed off_  
ImSmRtrThEnU: And then there were four.  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Jeanette I was wondering if you still had that book I lent you?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Jeanette, you there?  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **Oh sorry! I was just finishing up my geometry homework...yes I still have your book. It's really interesting; I've probably read it at least three times by now! I keep forgetting to bring it to school.  
ImSmRtrThEnU: I'm pleased you enjoyed it, I've read it at a total of six times. Keep it as long as you like.  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **Thanks! Where did Brittany and Alvin go?  
sportycupcake123: Jean you really are the absentminded professor sometimes lol  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **What?  
sportycupcake123: nvm, they left a while ago- brittany's doing her nails (again) and alvin got in trouble  
_TeddyBear_: again  
_TeddyBear_: Alvin quit reading over my shoulder!  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Theodore, tell Alvin that if he doesn't get away from the computer I might let it slip to Dave who really was responsible for the garage being paint balled.  
_TeddyBear_: haha he's gone  
sportycupcake123: lol, Theo did you look at that banana cream pie recipe i sent you?  
_TeddyBear_: yes! i already tested it out, it was delicious! :)  
_TeddyBear_: thanks!  
sportycupcake123: i'm glad you liked it! :)  
sportycupcake123: so what are you boys up to today?  
_TeddyBear_: nothing  
ImSmRtrThEnU: I'm at the library doing homework, what about you girls?  
sportycupcake123: i've got to make muffins for Miss. Millers bingo party tomorrow, other than that nm  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **Homework too. Have you started on that paper for history?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: The one where we have to compare Napoleon to Hitler? Not yet. You?  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **Almost done, though I'm having trouble with appearances, which one would you say was more attractive?  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Um...Napoleon? (Not that I think either was all that good looking.)  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **I'm glad to know you don't find crazed historical dictators attractive, Simon. :)  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Thanks, I guess.  
_TeddyBear_: oh no! Good Eats is on and i'm missing it!  
sportycupcake123: me too!  
_TeddyBear_: want to come over and watch it with me?  
sportycupcake123: sure! :) be right there!  
_sportycupcake123 has signed off_  
_TeddyBear_: did you want to come too, Jeanette?  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **No thanks Theodore, I should probably finish this paper.  
_TeddyBear_: ok ttyl!  
_TeddyBear has signed off_  
ImSmRtrThEnU: So...now what?  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **I don't know.  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **That's an um…interesting screen name.  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Oh thanks, let's just say Alvin was responsible for it.  
**BrainsIsBeauty: **Haha, I'm sorry!  
ImSmRtrThEnU: I'll change it later. Right now I should probably get off since the librarian doesn't seem thrilled that I'm using the computer to chat.

**BrainsIsBeauty: **I should probably get off too. See you monday! :)  
ImSmRtrThEnU: Bye!  
_ ImSmRtrThEnU has signed off_  
_ **BrainsIsBeauty** has signed off_  
**_HottestChipmunkAlive_**_ has signed on_  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** yay! i just talked to dave and he said i was allowed back on the computer as long as i promised 2 never do laundry again!  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** guys??  
**HottestChipmunkAlive:** aww darn! they all left!  
**_HottestChipmunkAlive_**_ has signed off_

* * *

**I'd love to hear your opinion of this chapter and if you think I did okay with the Chipmunks/Chipettes personalities! **

**I'll be taking any suggestions or ideas you have for future chats!** **Thank you all for your input so far! **

**Have an _awesomerrific _day! :)  
**

**P.S.- IT'S REVIEW TIME!!**


	4. GIRLofROCKnROLL1 & sportycupcake123

**Hello guys and gals! I know I haven't updated this in forever, my apologizes! **

**Anyways, thank you Charismaticbreeze for the idea! **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

_IM log between GIRLofROCKnROLL#1 & sportycupcake123_

sportycupcake123: hey britt!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1: **hey :(

sportycupcake123: something wrong?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** no...

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** just that stupid, self-centered, think's he's so much better than everyone else, pathetic excuse of a chipmunk!

sportycupcake123: oh

sportycupcake123: you and Alvin fighting again?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** you make it sound like we fight all the time!

sportycupcake123: that's because you DO fight all the time

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** DO NOT! we just never agree on anything, he's always wrong and i'm always right!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** if he would just except that! we'd never have any problems

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1: **but w/e. i don't care if i never talk to that jerk again!

sportycupcake123: aww don't worry Brittany, i'm sure you guys will make-up soon! :)

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** i doubt it

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** anyways, i'm tired of talking about this. what's new w/ you?

sportycupcake123: well today in my cooking class we practiced making different kinds of bread, i brought some home so you & Jeanette could try it!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** that's nice

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** so…don't you even want to know what he did to me?

sportycupcake123: who?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#****1:** ALVIN. haven't you been paying attention to anything i said?

sportycupcake123: sorry. what did he do this time?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** i saw him getting ice cream, WITH ANOTHER GIRL!

sportycupcake123: what?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** it was that new girl, Jenny something

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** i knew she was trouble the moment she came here!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** i could tell by the icky brown color of her hair that she was an evil witch who's only ambition is to RUIN MY LIFE!!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** how could he do this to me?!

sportycupcake123: umm Brittany, you don't own Alvin. He can be friends with whoever he wants. I think it's sweet he was showing the new girl (who's name is Jessica) around.

sportycupcake123: i think what this really comes down to is that your jealous.

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** jealous? HAHA good one ellie!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** what possible reason do I have to be jealous of "Jessica"? have you seen her wardrobe? it is so last season!

sportycupcake123: maybe because she likes Alvin…

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** and your point?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** if she likes that annoying brat than i feel sorry for her! not jealousy

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** what anyone could see in him is beyond me!

sportycupcake123: oh please

sportycupcake123: admit it Brittany, you like Alvin!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** WHAT?!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** eleanor have you officially lost your mind?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** ME like ALVIN?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** ugh, i can't stand him!

sportycupcake123: right…

sportycupcake123: you know you do, so just say it!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** no, i don't

sportycupcake123: yeah you do

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** no i don't!

sportycupcake123: yes you do

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** NO I DON'T!

sportycupcake123: YES U DO

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** fine. i like Alvin

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** AS A FRIEND!

sportycupcake123: sure, "as a friend"

sportycupcake123: please britt, even i like alvin as a friend

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1: **well good for you ;)

sportycupcake123: you know something? you two are so alike, you both love being difficult!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** i'm being difficult? you're the one who wont stop with the "you love Alvin" nonsense

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** which FYI- i DON'T

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** i mean, he's good looking and all but still

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** me and Alvin, that would just be weird

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** don't ya think?

sportycupcake123: no weirder than all those other guys you've dated.

sportycupcake123: remember that Cody guy? the boy had more holes in him than swiss cheese!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** haha

sportycupcake123: and Ricky, who liked to talking to himself

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** ya that was sorta odd…

sportycupcake123: "odd" doesn't even begin to describe him.

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** don't forget Josh! lol he spent more time on his appearance than i did

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** remind me again why i dated all of those losers?

sportycupcake123: idk, maybe to make Alvin jealous.

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** hmm…

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** nope, that can't be the reason

sportycupcake123: BRITTANY!

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** wat?

sportycupcake123: you will always be to stubborn to admit you have feelings for him, wont you?

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** me, stubborn?…look can't you just drop it? no matter how you try to convince me otherwise

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** I

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** AM

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** NOT

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1: **IN

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** LOVE

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** W/

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1****:** ALVIN

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** SEVILLE

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** !

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** GOT IT?!

_HottestChipmunkAlive has signed on_

_HottestChipmunkAlive: _heyy

**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1:** I DON'T LIKE YOU!

_**GIRLofROCKnROLL#1**__** has signed off**_

_HottestChipmunkAlive: _…ok

_HottestChipmunkAlive:_ wat's wrong w/ her?

sportycupcake123: oh nothing…

_HottestChipmunkAlive: _was it something i said?

sportycupcake123: nope

sportycupcake123: for once Alvin it was nothing you did.

sportycupcake123: ttyl :)

_HottestChipmunkAlive: _hey ellie wait!

_sportycupcake123 has signed off_

_HottestChipmunkAlive: _y does everyone always log off the moment i get on?

* * *

**Poor Alvin, nobody loves him anymore! Please; if you love Alvin, annoying as he may be, review (for his sake of course, not mine!) **

**Seriously though folks- I'd love to wake up tomorrow morning, check my inbox and _"Oh look at all these wonderful reviews my nice readers left me! How lovely! Why this makes me want to update even faster!" _**

**What are you doing?...Review already! Gosh, how many times do I have to say it?! Haha just kidding! Have a nice day! **


	5. Author's Note & Apology

**Hello my_ inspiring_, _dedicated_,**

** and _anxious to see something happen with this story_ readers!**

I'm sure all of you are pretty disappointed right now, thinking to yourselves _"Hey, I thought she was finally going to post a new chapter! Instead she leaves a dumb author's note?_" Well I'm right up there with you guys, I hate author's notes just as much as I hate stories that take forever to update!...Unfortunately I'm guilty of both and my conscience wont let me rest until I apologize to all of you in the form of this rambling author's note.

So here it is: **I'M SORRY AND I HOPE THAT YOU CAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING!**

I mean, wow, has it really been 3 months since I last updated this? Hehe.

_*Hides to avoid flying fruit and other objects that angry readers are throwing!*  
_

However, please don't think that I haven't updated because I no long care- that is NOT the case at all!

The **two** reasons I haven't been able to updated are:

I've been insanely busy! I'm afraid school holds most of the blame for that. High school seems to just love making my life as miserable as possible (_only two more years, only two more years!_) On the plus side, working my butt off has paid off, and I miraculously got all A's this grading period, so snaps for that! Oh, and did I mention that I'm the stage manager in my high school play? Yeah, that's pretty time consuming too. There are a thousand other things, but I wont bore you will the details of my life right now!

The second reason I have failed to post anything new is that I have _no_ ideas! Zero. Zip. Nada. (Again, I blame school for stealing all my creative juices!) It seems that I've have lost all my bunny muses, so please, if you find them let me know!

Which leads me to the next topic of discussion...

I'm begging *_gets down on hands and knees_* everyone to give me ideas, suggestions, anything! This story is for you- so _please please please_ tell me what you would like to see happen in it! I promised that the next chapter I posted would have **Simon** and** Jeanette** in it no matter what! I've noticed there have been quite a few fics about them recently, so I don't want you hear people say they can't think of anything (since I know there's a lot of creative people out there!)

I really feel better getting all of that off my chest, it's been bothering me for weeks not knowing what to write and not being able to update!

For one last time, I'd like to say I'm sorry I let you all down! I really hope you can forgive me and submit you thoughts for the next chapter!

And in case I didn't mention it before- **THANKS** to **everyone** who has reviewed! You guys have no clue how blessed I am to get 66 reviews on one of my stories! Your support is fantastic and I truly appreciate it!

That's all for now! Have a great first week of November!** :)**

**~Girl4Christ15**


	6. BrainsIsBeauty & SimonJSeville

**Hello everyone!!! **

**I realize this chapter is_ long_ past due and that you are all probably anxious to start reading! However, before you do, some thank you's are in order. Firstly, I would like to send a HUGE "THANK YOU" to all the awesome people who left me comments after I posted my pathetic author's note a while back! Because of your support, I officially dedicate this chapter to you (you should feel very special!) Secondly, I want to thank BlankCanvas23 for the idea regarding chemical reactions in this chapter. (I hope my lack of chemistry knowledge didn't ruin this to badly! lol)**

**Enjoy the chat!**

* * *

_IM log between BrainsIsBeauty & SimonJSeville_

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Hello Simon! I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering if you would mind helping me study for my chemistry exam? (I would ask my sisters, however, they understand the material even less than I do.)

SimonJSeville: Nonsense Jeanette, you could never be a bother to me. I'd be more than happy to assist you any way I can.

SimonJSeville: What chapter is your test over?

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Chemical reactions.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** I know it's more your area of expertise than mine.

SimonJSeville: I wouldn't say that, Jeanette. You're a great little chemist yourself.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Why thank you. But experimenting on my own is quite different than writing out formulas and determining reactions. I can't stand figuring out the theory behind everything. I'd rather just _do. _Not spend time calculating all the possible out comes. To me that ruins the wonder of discovering something yourself, if all you have discovered was your previous assumption or conjecture.

SimonJSeville: So what you're saying is you don't see the necessity for formulating a hypothesis and would rather jump around without using the scientific method?

**BrainsIsBeauty:** I am not saying that hypothesis aren't necessary. I'm just saying, why waste all that time working out something that may not even happen? When you could better spend that time learning what does work.

SimonJSeville: You would be willing to take a chance like that? Before stopping to try and comprehend the method behind it all? That sounds too risky, in my opinion.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Life is full of risk, Simon.

SimonJSeville: Anyways, you were saying you didn't grasp the concept of chemical reactions. Was there a specific type of reaction you wanted help with?

**BrainsIsBeauty:** No, I guess I was just having trouble with the products formed by them.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** I mean, does it really make sense that two substances that are so similar could combine and produce a product completely different?

SimonJSeville: I see your point, but not all substances that combine during a reaction are alike, take oxygen and iron for example. One's a gas and one's a solid but together they form the iron oxide known as rust.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Mhmm, true.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** I wonder what would happen if the oxygen was to afraid of the outcome and decided it didn't want to react to iron.

SimonJSeville: I'm afraid I don't follow…

**BrainsIsBeauty:** I'm saying, what if the oxygen was afraid of taking a risk because it couldn't be sure of the exact result.

SimonJSeville: I doubt oxygen would do that Jeanette, it's a chemical element without the choice of free will.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** I was speaking metaphorical.

SimonJSeville: Oh, well in that case, I think the oxygen would be quite foolish to not take a risk, despite any uncertainties it might have.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Do you really believe that Simon?

SimonJSeville: Yes, I think I'm starting to.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Thanks for all your help tonight Simon, I think understand reactions better now.

SimonJSeville: I think I do too.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Well, Brittany's bugging me to use the computer so I better get off.

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Good night Simon, see you tomorrow!

SimonJSeville: Hold on a minute, Jeanette.

SimonJSeville: Say, (and this is only theoretical) but say that the oxygen does make the first move to react with the iron. Would the iron want to form a chemical reaction as well?

**BrainsIsBeauty:** Yes Simon, I think she would.

_**BrainsIsBeauty**__**has signed off**_

SimonJSeville: Well that's good to know…

_SimonJSeville has signed off_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**I apologize to any science people out there, thinking _"What the heck was that?! None of that made any sense! What idiot wrote this?!"_ Yeah, that idiot would be me. I know I've learned all this way back when, but quite frankly, I don't retain that kind of information well. I'm sure most of it's not accurate, nevertheless I wanted to post this chapter (mistakes and all) instead of taking the time to actually research chemical reactions and all that jazz!**

**Hmmm....I feel like I'm forgetting something important? Oh yeah! REVIEW!!! Really it's not that hard. See the big pretty green button at the bottom? CLICK IT! CLICK IT!  
**

**Well that's all I have for today peeps! Enjoy the rest of this fabulous Thanksgiving weekend! :)**


End file.
